COMO ME ENAMORE DE MI SECUESTRADOR
by yullimar1996
Summary: Esta historia es un tipico caso de Stolckholm... Lisandra... una muchacha de 18 a os se enamora de Adan... su secuestrador


esta es mi segunda historia! espero que les guste! TODOS LOS PERSONAGES SOM MIOS

Como me enamoré de mi secuestrador

Prefacio

Entonces cuando crees que te has escapado, ahí están... esperándote con los brazos abiertos para atraparte por segunda vez ¿como lo hacen? ¿Eso de aparecer de la nada? Nadie sabe... hasta que se encienden las luces y ves que estabas corriendo por un corredor con puertas alternas, y todas las habitaciones están conectadas unas con otras.

No había forma de escapar de ese sombrío y tenebroso lugar.

_1er capitulo_

_Presentimientos_

"¡Adrián por el amor de dios! Deja en paz las flores... vas a matarlas... ¡joder!" le grite al pequeño Adrián el cual estaba jugando con sus camiones de juguete por entre las azucenas

"Adrián... tu no quieres que llame a mama ¿o si?" le amenazo Joseph quien no estaba en el humor para montar una bronca con su hermano pequeño.

No estaba segura si nuestra abuela nos estaba observando... pero si lo hacia... vería que mi primo-no-tan-primo-consanguíneo se estaba sentando inusualmente cerca de mi... ya estaba acostumbrada a esa cercanía... él se preocupaba demasiado por mi y su hermano... pero... por alguna razón de la vida se interesaba más por mi

Suspiré... ya estaba cansada de tratar de convencer al peque de que jugara en la acera en vez de las flores

"¿voy a buscar un helado a la tienda de la esquina... me acompañan?" pregunté

"vale... vamos a pedirle a la abuela algunos euros" dijo Joseph... quien rápidamente se paró y ofreció su mano para que yo me levantara... se la tome y me levante

Entramos a la casa

"hola Abú" le salude besándole la mejilla

"hola tesoro... ¿necesitas algo?" pregunto

"¿me prestas algunos euros para ir a la tienda y comprar unos helados?"

"vas a tener que fregar los platos por un buen tiempo para pagármelos devuelta... a menos que te propongas a tejer y vender algunos accesorios por ahí"

"veré que puedo hacer" dije

Ella sonrió y fue en busca de su cartera y me dio siete euros

"me traes uno de fresa ¿de acuerdo?"

"¡vale abuela gracias!"

Fui en busca de mi patineta y Joseph atrapo sus patines

"¿puedo ir con ustedes?" preguntó Adrián

"no se... ¿qué tu crees José?"

"¡Mientras que te mantengas con nosotros y no destruyas la tienda puedes venir cuantas veces quieras!"

"esta bien..." y corrió a la cochera

le estábamos esperando en la acera cuando volvió con su bici... ¡todo un ciclista se había vuelto el!

"¡al fin! Ya me estaba imaginando que te habían comido los ratones"

Nos reímos y salimos hacia la tienda... las calles estaban vacías a estas horas de el mediodía... todos estaban ocupados o almorzando

Pero tenia un mal presentimiento sobre el lugar… como si en ese auto con cristales ahumados nos observara alguien

Estudie el automóvil… muy lujoso… un _Dodge charger _ negro… destacaba entre los automóviles familiares

Me corrió un escalofrió a través de la columna vertebral… ni pensar que me espera alguien

Empuje mas rápidamente la patineta para estar cerca de Joseph… el siempre tenia el mejor aura para que uno se sienta protegido… pero el se veía tenso… al parecer el también presentía algo

"¿también lo sientes?" le pregunte en susurros

"si… algo me dice que demos media vuelta y nos vallamos… ¿pero no hay nada que temer verdad? Yo soy cinta negra en Jiujitsu y tu… bueno tomaste una clase de autodefensa" me dijo casi se oía asustado solo casi

Me agarre de la manga de su chaqueta… ahora si que lo necesitaba a el

Entramos a la tienda… el humilde señor Mariano nos sonrió al entrar

"buen día Lisandra… ¿en que te puedo ayudar en el día de hoy?"

Escogimos unos helados y el de abuela… cuando le pague tuve el atrevimiento de preguntar

"disculpe… ¿sabe quienes son los dueños del auto que esta afuera?"

"¿cual el negro?"

"si"

"no se quienes son… lleva ahí aproximadamente una hora… y nadie ha salido de el tampoco"

Mire el auto… si alguien nos observaba… eran muy malas noticias

"bueno… gracias"

Salimos afuera… había empezado a llover… ese tipo de lluvia que cae y quema

De repente algo me agarro por detrás… me tapo la boca y la nariz con un pañuelo húmedo… olía extraño… me sentía cada vez mas soñolienta… y en el momento que empecé a ver mi atacante… me quede dormida

Cuando desperté estaba en un cuarto sumamente oscuro… lo único que llegaba a ver era un hilo de luz que penetraba por algún agujero de este lugar

"he muerto" razone

"¿Lisandra?" pregunto una voz vagamente familiar

"¿Joseph? ¿Eres tu?"

"si… ¿Cómo rayos llegamos aquí?"

"no me preguntes… ¡no recuerdo ni siquiera si nos llegamos a comer los helados!"

"¿Dónde esta Adrián?"

"no lo se… probablemente todavía esta dormido" busque en los bolsillos de mis mahones… lo unico que encontré fueron las llaves de la casa de la abuela… ¡las cuales tenían un llavero con una linterna!

La encendí... la luz era azul y brillante... me tomo tiempo acostumbrar me a la brillantez... busque por todas partes... en lugar era pequeño... apenas cabía el unico sillón... las ventanas estaban cubiertas por planchas de madera y la lámpara no tenia un bombillo…le encontré tirado en el medio de saloncito

"¿Adrián?" dije corriendo hacia el

Joseph me siguió… le reviso el pulso… estaba bien… solo dormido

"siempre he dicho que el duerme como un hurón"

De repente se abrió la puerta… un hombre con un 'ski mask' me señalo y dijo "tu… la muchacha ven conmigo"

No me podía mover… ¿era yo parte de una conspiración supersecreta la cual no tenia ni idea que yo estaba involucrada?

"¡SOBRE MI CADÁVER!" grito Joseph y se situó enfrente de mi… yo le abrasé la espalda con todas mis fuerzas… si me iban a llevar a algún sitio que sea con el… no quería quedarme sola

Hubo un soplido, Joseph se puso tenso y callo al piso dormido

"¡Joseph! ¡¿Qué le habéis hecho?"

"solo le hemos sedado… estará de vuelta en una hora…. Ahora si… tu vienes conmigo"

"no"

"tu decides… a las buenas…" me mostró el pequeño pedazo de bambú hueco "o a las malas"

Me quede pensativa… luego me di por vencido…

Le bese la mejilla a Joseph "gracias por intentarlo… te quiero mucho"

Me levante me dirigí al hombre después de mirarle por ultima vez

EL hombre me llevo a otro cuarto… mas iluminado y espacioso… limpio además… muy lujoso… como el automóvil frente a la tienda de Mariano

Había un muchacho… como uno o dos años mayor que yo parado de espaldas a mí… mirando a través de la ventana que da al balcón

"siéntate" me dijo con voz poderosa

Me senté en una silla frente al escritorio de cedro

"dime tu nombre… y dime el nombre de los chicos que andan contigo… y la relación que tienen contigo"

"soy… Lisandra García… el chico mayor se llama Joseph y el menor es Adrián… ambos son mis primos"

"fuiste mas fácil de lo que pensé"

"¿puedo saber tu nombre? Prometo… yo juro que no le diré a nadie tu identidad… y si alguna vez lo menciono en una conversación" si es que salgo viva de aquí "tu me mataras con tus propias manos" le dije

El se sobresalto… al parecer esos no eran los planes

"muy bien… hagamos un contrato con nuestra sangre entonces" dijo

Eso me sorprendió… esperaba un no

El busco un papel de resume y una cuchilla

El se corto la palma de la mano en una de las líneas de su mano

Busco una pluma fuente sin tinta y sumergió la punta en el liquido rojizo que salía de su mano

Entonces empezó a escribir… su letra era elegante y llena de adornos

"esta lista… solo necesitas firmarla" dijo mirándome a la cara por primera vez

Sus ojos eran color chocolate… su pelo un rubio desvaído… como oro sin pulir

me dio la cuchilla… yo me corte la línea que decía… según una gitana… que era una amante apasionada… por desgracia yo nunca he tenido la oportunidad de comprobarlo

Agarre la pluma y firme el juramento sin leerlo

El se carcajeó y recogió el papel ensangrentado

"deberías leer lo que te dicen que firmes siempre… por que… acabas de jurar de que serás mía… por el resto de nuestras vidas"

"¡QUE!" grite agitada

"bueno… para complacerte… soy Adán… mucho gusto en conocerte Lisandra" estrecho su mano para que se la tomara, yo no lo hice

"¿que tipo de secuestro es este?"

"dejo de ser un secuestro… desde que firmaste esta hoja"

"Y… ¿MIS PRIMOS?"

"ellos estarán bien… ahora… ¿cuando quieres casarte?"

"¡queeeeeeeeeeee!"

el se sonrió… y le dio la vuelta al escritorio para pararse enfrente de mi… de momento me sentí acalorada por sus tiernos ojos… llenos de soledad y a la vez se veía calido… feliz por haber encontrado a alguien que por fin estuviera con el

"sin contar de que te he dado el susto de tu vida y te he engañado… ¿te casarías conmigo?" me tomo las manos cariñosamente

"¿cuantos años tienes?"

"¿eso incumbe?"

"para mi si… por que yo solo tengo dieciocho años"

"y yo diecinueve"

"¡Ni siquiera te conozco y ya me estas pidiendo matrimonio! Dios santo… Jesucristo amado"

"¿necesitas tiempo para conocerme?"

"¿desde cuando tu no has estado al exterior y socializado?"

"hace mucho… soy muy buscado por la policía"

"¿Por qué?"

"yo falsifico identificaciones… vendo drogas y secuestro a personas por un mes"

"a eso se debía esto… yo fui una de tus victimas ¿verdad?"

"no… bueno si IBAS a ser una de mis victimas… hasta que te vi... yo no estaba presente cuando te secuestraron"

"entonces… si hubieras estado allí… ¿me hubieras secuestrado de todas formas?"

"no… te hubiera dejado ir y pensar que nunca te tendría… por lo que soy y por lo que nunca cambiara"

"eres muy poético ¿sabes? Y hasta un poco melodramático"

"gracias"

"era un aviso" dije de mala gana

"¿tienes hambre?"

"no… gracias"

"¿quieres volver con tus primos?"

"no… lo que quiero que hagas es que los dejes ir… libres"

"y… ¿Qué hay de ti?"

"me quedare… no me queda mas opción"

"muy bien entonces… si así lo deseas… tendrás un momento para despedirte de ellos"

"gracias Adán"

"no hay de que… ¿tengo derecho a llamarte 'mi amor'?"

"aun no" dije un poco malhumorada

"esta bien" se veía decepcionado

Me llevaron al cuartito oscuro otra vez… solo que esta vez encendieron las luces... que provenían de las esquinas del techo

"¿Joseph? ¿Dónde estas?"

"aquí…" dijo desde una esquina sombría aguantándose el cuello

"¿te duele?"

"Un poco… pero estaré bien… ¿pero que hay de ti?"

"estoy… bien… y te tengo buenas noticias"

"¿de verdad?"

"si… están libres"

"ese 'estan' no te incluye a ti" no era una pregunta

"yo me tengo que quedar"

"no te van a herir ¿verdad?"

"espero que no… me han dado el momento de despedirme"

El se levanto y corrió a abrazarme… lo oí llorar

"¿ya están listos?" pregunto Adán detrás de mi

"si… vallan con el… el va a llevarlos a casa"

"solo hasta la tienda donde les encontramos"

"esta bien… hasta la tienda" dije mirando a mis espaldas

"tu le conoces?"

"no… acabo de conocerle"

Les llevaron a la tienda… yo me tuve que quedar con el solitario Adán por que ahora se había empeñado de conocerme y yo conocerle a el… casi me dormí cuando le pregunte como había terminado haciendo esto

Cuando termino… creo que me dormí… por que sentí que el me recogía y me llevaba a algún sitio de aquel lugar

La cama era mullida y olía a colonia de hombre… no de las fuertes que te dan dolor de cabeza… sino de las que son dulces y suaves

Desperté... no se a que hora... en un cuarto muy iluminado... y hermoso... como el cuarto de algún rey...

"buenos días bella durmiente" dijo Adán

"buenos días"dije estirándome "ay mis muñecas"

"perdona... te tuvimos que amarrar..." se rió un poco "eres sonámbula"

"¿enserio? Ay dios"

"no te preocupes... te detuvimos justo a tiempo"

"ala" dije

"¿dormiste bien?"

"si... aunque siento el cuello tenso..."

"no levantaste la guardia en ningún momento... trate de acomodarte en la cama pero no se como rayos te rodaste tu sola en tus sueños"

"jo- ¿enserio?"

"enserio"

"anda pues soy un bicho raro entonces"

"ha-ha yo no te veo así en realidad"

"¿ah no? ¿Y como me ves entonces?"

"me avergüenza un poco decirlo"

"anda dime" le dije "dilo de una ves por favor"

"bueno esta bien... te veo como una chica linda y caprichosa... conservada y muy protectora...te preocupas más por los problemas de otros que los tuyos"

"¿y como te enteraste de todo eso?"

"Además de sonámbula eres de esas que hablan en sueños"

"¡ay nooooo!"

"ay si" dijo con una sonrisa burlona

"¡que vergüenza!"

"¿que signo del zodiaco eres?" pregunto de momento

"piscis"

"cáncer" dijo... demasiado complacido

Mi estomago gruño... no sabia cuanto tiempo había pasado sin comer algo... talvez toda la tarde y la noche... no estaba segura

"voy a buscarte algo de comer... al parecer... no habéis comido la cena"

Me sonroje un poco... me halagaba que un chico de preocupara TANTO por mi... era un sentimiento agradable... pero... como el dijo... no debo bajar la guardia

Se fue a buscar algo y yo me quede en el enorme cuarto sola... Adán tenia muy buenos gustos, _trés_ chic... la cama era de cedro y las sabanas eran color rojas y oro... la ventana daba frente a un lago hermoso habitado por unos cisnes... en alguna parte habían unos caballos... lo sabia por que les oí relinchar... el cuarto estaba pintado de los colores rojo y crema... en una vasija había un arreglo de flores silvestres... y sobre la mesa de noche había un cuaderno... cuando lo tome y le mire tenia las iniciales A.N.T. debe ser el diario de Adán... lo puse donde lo encontré... sin duda alguna

El regreso cinco minutos después de yo haber soltado el diario... llevaba una bandeja de plata... solo la bandeja se veía lujosa... pero con todo lo demás parecía que valía millones de euros... válgame dios

"valla... ¿me tengo que comer TODO eso? ¿Yo sola?" dije cuando me mostró el banquete que me había traído

"no exactamente... es tipo buffet... toma lo que se te apetezca"

Tome unos 'hashbrowns' y algunas salchichas... unas tostadas con mantequilla... con eso nada más y me sentía llena hasta el 'ñoqui' como dice mí querida abuela

El también comió allí y allá... pero el comía como un modelo o algún actor de 'hollywood'... yo me sentía como un cerdito al lado de el... el cogía una salchicha la mordía y luego la ignoraba... tomaba un poco de jugo y mordía otra vez la salchicha... creo que lo unico que comió fue esa ÚNICA salchicha

Tuve el atrevimiento de preguntarle la razón de su falta de apetito

"soy así... no puedo comer mucho por que tiendo a vomitar si como mas de lo que mi estomago puede resistir..." dijo... y una fría tristeza recorrió sus facciones...

No le pregunte sobre su tristeza

Pero si tuve el atrevimiento de preguntarle donde rayos estábamos

"eh..." dijo… poniéndose incomodo "bueno estamos en Italia… o para ser concretos… en Sicilia" dijo rascándose la nuca… wau… ¡Sicilia!

"¡¿Cómo llegamos aquí tan rápido?"

El rio… una risa tosca e incómoda "estuviste sedada bastante tiempo… y para complementar… tengo un jet" dijo sonriendo

mi mandibula casi se callo de su sitio


End file.
